


Bandit smut headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: Bandit x reader smut headcannons. Original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Bandit smut headcannons

Top, bottom or switch?  
A switch, but definitely prefers to top.

Favourite position?  
Him sitting up and you on his lap. This way he can keep control or let himself fall on his back and let you do the work; still has some control if you top though. His hands will be on our hips, guiding, setting the pace, indirectly commanding.

Are their eyes opened or closed? Where are they usually looking?  
Your face, and sometimes your body. The way your face twists in pleasure, your cheeks red from the action, and eyes hazy with pleasure simply drive him wild.

Oral sex:  
Prefers receiving rather than giving but wouldn’t ask for it. Should you decide to treat him to a blowjob he’ll praise you in his usual dirty manner and pay more attention to you in what follows after.

Hickies, kisses, licking etc.:  
Your neck and chest area will be covered in those dark splotches. It’s Dominics way of showing who you belong you while at the same time he loves having you give him such lovebites. Other areas like your chest and tighs will have hickies too.  
He hates quick pecks on the cheek or short kisses. Should his lips find their way onto yours, the kiss will be deep and passionate, quickly turning into a make out session. Dominic will want to let his tongue play with yours. Should you deny it entry, he might get as cheeky as to bite and pull on your lips until you let his tongue in. During sex he’d rather hear your moans and begs for him, so he’ll only kiss you if you pull him into one.  
Doesn’t lick that much but will if it’s one of your weaknesses. He has the habit to lick over any spot which is going to receive a hickey, and after he’s done too. Also loves licking your nipples, and twirling around them with his tongue.

How experienced are they?  
Dominic has had both male and female partners in the past, all of whom helped him discover and develop his skills and kinks. He’s never talked of them unless you’d ask, seeing as you’re the one for him.

How long do they last?  
Two rounds on average, depending on how long it’s been since the last time. This boy’s got the stamina to hold a rough pace for quite some time.

Lights on or off?  
He couldn’t care less, honestly. Both have their benefits, though he’d much rather be able to see your lewd face while he fucks you.

Sexting?  
Oh yes. Dominic loves receiving sexts and will definitely sext you back. Send him sexy photos while he’s out somewhere and he might come home early to punish his naughty kitten for teasing him like that out in public.

Any kinks?  
Dirty talk, dominance play, physical marks and petnames.  
Bandit is deep into dirty talk. He’ll call you anything from his little slut to his goddess and he especially gets off on you calling him sir or master. You can see how much he enjoys telling you how good you make him feel, and in return you can improve both his mood and sex drive by cooing how his cock is the only one able to please you like this.  
Seeing you so submissive and ready for him turns him on more than he could describe. Expext to find quite a lot of marks on your body the morning after. He takes pride in marking you, and being marked by you in return. Let it be hickies, scratches or whatever, he’s down for it.

How loud are they?  
Not very loud. Tries to control his increasingly unsteady breath, but fails. Sometimes lets out soft moans.

Drunk sex?  
If the both of you are drunk and it just so happens he wouldn’t regret it. Although he does get horny when drunk around you, he’d never try to initiate anything as long as you’re not down for it, and even less so when you’re the only one drunk. Still, it can get annoying to deal with a clingy and horny drunk Dominic.

Shower sex?  
Not his favourite, but from time to time it’s a nice change.

Favourite places to have sex?  
Everywhere private. As kinky and dirty Dominic is, he’s also very possessive and therefore no one is allowed to see you when he’s having his way with you.

Orgasm:  
Tells you when he comes close, and if you beg for it he’ll cum right then and there. Pressing your body flush against his, he bites down onto your skin as he cums deep into you, muffling the sound of his grunts.

What are they packing?  
A good 19cm / 7.5 inches. Slightly curved upwards, a tad veiny with a bulbous head.

Random headcannon:  
Often teases you in public. He never takes it too far and will immediately stop if it makes you feel seriously uncomfortable. “Accidentally” brushes against your sensitive spots, whispers dirty things in your ear or grinds against you when you’re seated on his lap. No one’s supposed to see you the way only he can though, so he’ll automatically stop at some point. You can turn the tides on him by whispering in your sweetest voice how much you want him and his dick. He’ll be at your mercy within seconds.


End file.
